


It Feels Good

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 22Yuuri longed to turn his body, to press himself into Victor’s hand, even for a moment of relief, but he couldn’t.  That wasn’t allowed.  He had to hold on on his own.





	It Feels Good

Yuuri’s whole body quivered as he lay on the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of Victor’s briefs. His hands fisted in his hair as he fought to keep them away from his crotch, Victor’s gentle hand on his knee reminding him to keep his legs spread. He groaned and shifted in place, his bladder pulsing violently. Victor smirked and readjusted the towel beneath him, the only thing separating his flushed skin from the wooden floor. 

With a long breathy moan, a thin but steady stream spurted from his tip and soaked through the thin fabric covering him, turning it transparent almost instantly. Yuuri wiggled his hips frantically, just trying to hold on. He wanted to hold on, but he needed to pee so _so_ badly. Victor’s hand stroked up his thigh and back down, then back up, resting teasingly close to the tip of his penis. Yuuri longed to turn his body, to press himself into Victor’s hand, even for a moment of relief, but he couldn’t. That wasn’t allowed. He had to hold on on his own. 

A drawn out whine and a few more uncontrollable spurts, and Yuuri could feel the damp of the towel beneath him. _Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it, hold_ … Yuuri gasped, a thick stream jetting up and splashing against Victor’s thigh, wetting his jeans. Victor tutted in disapproval, and Yuuri tried not to curl in on himself. 

“No no no no no-” he gasped out, thrusting his hips in the air and shaking his pelvis up and down. He could hold it, he could, he would. He would hold it for his Victor. More trickled out, and Victor’s briefs were completely soaked. Rivulets ran down Yuuri’s thighs, and the fluffy fabric beneath him was lukewarm and wet. He pulled on his hair harder, his legs shaking desperately. Victor crawled over to sit between them, forcing him to keep them apart. 

Victor’s fingers reached up to play with the soaked fabric clinging to his crotch. They dipped under the waistband and trailed along his penis teasingly, not providing him with any help. Yuuri’s breathing was laboured, he gasped and panted for breath. Just as Victor moved to cup him gently, he lost the fight. Hot piss streaming into Victor’s hand and splashing everywhere. The hissing filled his ears as Yuuri was overcome with relief. He moaned, turning his head to the side, eyes fluttering shut. That felt good. That felt _really_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Free Choice


End file.
